Kaname xxx Sousuke
by gaarasgirl93
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke are apart and then together again .What will happen when Kaname gets pregnant? What will Sousuke do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on fanfiction. Hope you like it.

Plot: Kaname and Sousuke are back together again and Kaname invites him over to her house.

Characters: Sousuke, Kaname, and various others.(you know who you are)

Title: Kaname xxxx Sousuke

Author: gaarasgirl93

--

It was a long day at school for Sousuke. He blew up the lockers again and practically pushed the principal down the stairs( of course she was taken to the hospital and now is in the Intensive Care Unit). He's had to write a lot of apology letters over the past week. Kaname isn't speaking with him( cause they broke up, duh. check plot), but she continues to stare at him. He also knows that he is supposed to be guarding her( big whoop).

During lunch the very next day, Kaname goes up to Sousuke.

" We need to talk," demands Kaname.

" Ookkk. Waaahh," yells Sousuke as Kaname drags him into the Janitor's closet. It is very dark and smelly in there so Sousuke doesn't want to stay long.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Kaname kisses Sousuke to her heart's desire. Of course, he cant resist to kiss her back. After about a minute of making out, Kaname asks Sousuke if he wants to get back together with her(pretty awkward for a girl to ask out a boy, huh?)

Of course Sousuke says yes for he cannot live without her. She tells him to meet her at her house at 9:00 tonight cause her parents arent home. He has no choice. He has to say yes. They get out of the closet before the bell rings to avoid more embarrassment.

It was late at night when Sousuke arrived at Kaname's house. She was right when she said her parents werent going to be home( there was no car in the driveway). Kaname opens the door and lets him in. It smells like ginger and peppermints. Kaname leads Sousuke into her room and she shuts the door. Of course you can guess what happens next( i am trying to make this rated T, so if you aint a teenager dont read this.) After they did what they had to do(think people think) Sousuke jumped into the bed with Kaname and they watched tv together until they fell asleep.

Sousuke woke up the next morning in his own house. He had no idea how he got there, but he didn't care.

The rest of the two weeks went smoothly until Kaname came up to Sousuke and asks if they can talk again. He does not like the tone of her voice. They go into the janitor's closet once more. She takes a deep breath.

" Sousuke, I'm pregnant," whispers Kaname.

(You can just imagine the look on Sousuke's face. hehe)

--

This is only the first chapter of the story. If I get any reviews(even 1) i'll make another chapter. Bye bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname and Sousuke had just purchased their tickets for the train to Kaname's parents' house. After what Sousuke had heard about her past, he was anxious to meet her parents. He didn't know what they would think about him, but he hoped it would be okay. Her parents probably wouldn't be too happy that she was dating, and they would be even less happy to find out she was pregnant. In fact, Sousuke wouldn't be surprised if they made her stay with them, and he wouldn't ever get to see her again or his child. He decided to confront her about it on the train. She had a sullen look on her face that Sousuke just couldn't bear, so he put his arm around her shoulder. He saw a slight smile to hide her fear, but he could see this wasn't going to be easy.

"You okay, Kaname?" asked Sousuke. She suddenly looked up with surprise.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little worried. I don't want my parents to be mad at me. They let me live on my own which means that they trusted me to make the right choices. Now I know they will be very angry and make me stay there with them," answered Kaname. He could sense the desperation in her voice. Sousuke also didn't realize that she was a lot more nervous about this than he was. She turned back and went back to looking depressed. He couldn't help but worry.

They boarded the train and easily found a place to put their luggage. They climbed into the seat nearest the luggage hold and took seats opposite each other which was strange considering they were a couple and had sex. He had a thought that she was mad at him, but it quickly disappeared when he knew that that could not happen. Sousuke leaned out of his seat and put his head in his hands. Kaname looked at Sousuke with a perplexing and worried look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaname. Sousuke's head jerked up so suddenly that Kaname jumped in her seat.

"Oops. Sorry for scaring you. I was just thinking about your parent's reaction to this news of ours," he said pointing to her stomach. Kaname looked down at her stomach and started rubbing it up and down.

"I want to keep this baby," she said bluntly. Sousuke's eyes widened and thought about the scenarios being the good soldier that he is.

"I know you do, but you also have to think about the baby's finances and everything. I mean, we're in high school. I thought you wanted to go to college, get a job, and then start a family," said Sousuke.

"I do. It's just that I can't stand the idea of getting an...abortion or giving my baby to another family knowing full well that that baby will grow up and want to know why I gave them up," said Kaname.

"Yes, but can you really afford everything for the baby, and will you have enough time for it? Your parents wouldn't be able to help you bring up the baby since they live so far away. Of course I would help you, but I would constantly be on missions, in school, or be anywhere else. Can you really deal with that?" questioned Sousuke. Kaname looked down and thought about what Sousuke just said. She wanted this baby, but she knew Sousuke was right. Could she really do it? Could she handle this almost alone? Even she didn't know the answer to these questions.

"You're right. The best thing we could do would be to give the baby up for adoption. I am NOT having an abortion. It's too cruel what they do to them, but we have a lot of time to think about it. I'm about a month and a half along. That gives us about seven months to think about it. We don't have to think about this now. Right now, let's just get over this hurdle of telling my parents. I know they won't be happy about this," she said. With that she gazed out the window, and Sousuke went back to putting his head in his hands.

Over the next half hour, they thought about what they were going to do and what her parents were going to say. Since Sousuke didn't have any parents, he didn't have to worry about disappointing them, but he still had to explain this to Kalinin. He knew that he would be calm about this, but Sousuke knew that he had made a mistake. He would speak to Kalinin alone after they talked to Kaname's parents. It wouldn't be fun, but it was something they had to do.

They got out the train at the city of Nikaho(A/N: This is a real place. I looked it up online. It is really small). Sousuke and Kaname only had to walk about a mile to get to her parent's house. As they walked, they held hands and looked at all the flowers and trees of Autumn. It helped them by letting them concentrate on something else that the challenge ahead. After about ten minutes, they walked up the stone path of her parent's house. All of these things brought memories back to Kaname. She remembered playing here as a little girl, visiting her neighbor's house, and finally the worst memory of all. The day that she got raped. 'Luckily I hadn't gotten pregnant from _him_' she thought. They knocked on her parent's door and waited there for a few moments until a woman came to the door. When Kaname saw her, she just coudn't hold in the tears.

"Mom!" she cried as tears gushed down her face. Her mother's eyes were streaming, too. As they stood there, Sousuke looked on in awe. He never really knew what it was like to be embraced and welcomed like that. Either way, he was happy to see she was happy. Her mother motioned them both inside and had them sit on the couch. She called up to her husband, and he joined them only moments later. He embraced his daughter just like her mother had just not with tears streaming down. There were just little droplets running down slowly.(A/N: Her father is just a little more emotional than another father would be which is good because that was what Kaname needed)

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" her mother asked quite formally. At this, Kaname's head dropped down and her smile disappeared. Her parents were worried about this change in attitude.

"Is there something wrong dear?" asked her mother.

"Well, nothing's wrong, but I wouldn't say everything is great persee," answered Kaname.

"Then what is it?" asked Kaname's father.

"Would you like me to explain, Kaname?" asked Sousuke. Kaname shook her head and looked up at her parents with fire in her eyes. She was going to tell them the truth whether they liked it or not. They had the right to know that they would become grandparents in seven months time.

"Ok. Here's the deal. This guy, Sousuke, who sits right next to me is my..." said Kaname stopping.

"Is he your boyfriend, sweetie?" asked her mother.

"Yes, and that's not just it. About two months ago, we did some stuff and now I'm...I'm," said Kaname. She just couldn't finish her sentence. The worry on her parents' faces grew and they had an idea about what she would say next. They just didn't want to hear it. Finally, she mustled up the courage and said those two words.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Her parents' faces were in pure shock. 'There is no way in hell that they are going to accept this' thought Kaname. Is she right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. A cliffhanger. Don't you just hate those? I hope to have the next chapter as soon as I have two reviews, but please write more!! :) Also, I have gotten interested in Inuyasha and hope to write a fanfic about that, too. If you like Inuyasha just let me know. Please give me ideas. I have major writer's block sometimes. Arrggghhh!!!

Peace out!!

-gaarasgirl93


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, but I decided to end it here. I've had major writers clock and can't seem to get over it. Hope you forgive me. I will try to write an easier story next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I know this story pretty much sucks but I started this when I was a freshman in high school and had not read many stories yet. Now about 3-4 years later and after reading stories every day, I am much better so I am continuing this story. Granted I haven't read the actual manga in a year or so, I will do my best to make them true to character. Please bear with me and enjoy the continuation.

Warning: Kaname's mother is alive and lives in Japan with her father. I know that's not what really happened in the story, but I like it better this way. Also, Sousuke might be a little OCC, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic.

Kaname had just told her parents the news of her pregnancy. She waited and prepared for the yelling and screaming she thought would come with this confession, but she was not prepared for the silence that followed it. Her parents just stared at the two with blank faces. Sousuke thought that maybe they had been shot in the backs, but dismissed that idea when her parents started to regain themselves.

"Kaname. How did this happen?" asked her father.

"Honey. I think we know _how_ this happened." Said her mother. Kaname gave a small smile after the remark, but then remembered her situation and got serious again.

"I admit I was very reckless and immature, but now I am ready to face the consequences of my decision, and carry on with my life. Sousuke has already told me that he is behind me every step of the way. We are going to keep the baby and raise it in my apartment. Sousuke has a stable job and will protect me and the baby," said Kaname.

Her parents thought it over for a minute while Kaname was on the edge of her seat in anticipation. Finally her parents said something.

"Sweetie. We accept your decision and will help anyway we can," said Kaname's mother. Kaname was so happy, but her mother continued," but we will not help you financially. You have to work to support your child. You made a choice and are dealing with it like adults so you are going to work like adults. Understood?"

Kaname was not very happy about the job part, but she was ecstatic about her parents accepting their first grandchild.

"So, Sousuke, what kind of job do you have?" asked Kaname's mother. Sousuke suddenly got very nervous. He broke out in sweats. He knew that if he told the truth, Kaname would probably skin him alive. Kaname gave him a look saying 'tell the truth and you're dead', so he answered, "Law enforcement. I am a cadet in training to be a police officer."

"At such a young age? They sure start early," said Kaname's father.

"Well, Sousuke, we trust you with our daughter and future grandchild. You seem like a respectable man who is capable of great love," said Kaname's mother. Both Sousuke and Kaname sighed in relief and prepared to leave. Just when they were at the door, Kaname's mother came behind them with a meal and a request.

"Please, just promise that you will give us updates every week with how things are going with the pregnancy and call us when she goes into labor. We want to be there for our baby girl," Kaname's mother said to Sousuke. Sousuke just nodded and put Kaname's coat on her. They waved their goodbyes and finally relaxed.

"Well that's one hurdle over and done with. What's next?" asked Sousuke.

Kaname just looked down with a solemn look and said," I'm not sure. We'll just play it by ear, but for now, let's make me a doctor's appointment and look in the wanted ads to find me a job." Kaname smiled at Sousuke, but Sousuke could not smile back. He was starting to become very nervous at the prospect of being a father, even though the baby was about 6 months away from being born. Would he make a good father?

(1 month later)

Kaname's stomach was now becoming a little noticeable. Some of her clothes did not fit her anymore, so she dragged Sousuke shopping. Needless to say, it did not go very well. Most of the maternity clothes were all girly and frilly, and Kaname despised each and every one of them. So, they looked in the women's section, and all went fine, but then Sousuke opened his big mouth and got in trouble with Kaname.

"What do you mean I look fat? How can you say that?" yelled Kaname. Her hormones had kicked in and Sousuke was now in man hell. He grew even more afraid of Kaname and tried to stay out of the line of fire, so he made an excuse the next time she wanted to go shopping.

Melissa tried to offer him advice, Kurz tried to show him pictures of naked pregnant women, and Kyoko tried to help calm Kaname down at school. All in all, he had great help, but needed more. That is when he decided to go see Kalinin not only to get advice, but to tell him of the pregnancy.

Sousuke walked into his office terrified of how this would turn out. (A.N. I am not very formal, but I will try my best with his speech)

"What is it Mr. Sagara?" asked Kalinin.

"Sir, I have urgent news to report," said Sousuke.

"Yes, go on," urged Kalinin. Sousuke hesitated for a second before answering.

"Sir…Kaname Chidori is… pregnant. I am the father, sir," Sousuke breathed out. Kalinin was silent for a minute. He was in shock at this. Sousuke was the last person he thought would knock a girl up. He expected that from Kurz, although he had received reports and seen a change in Sousuke when it came to Ms. Chidori.

"Well, do you plan on marrying Ms. Chidori?" asked Kalinin. Sousuke jumped back in surprise. This was the last thing that he expected to come out of his superior officer's mouth.

"Sir, I haven't really thought about that," said Sousuke scratching his neck. Kalinin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you fully intend to take responsibility for this child, then you should marry Ms. Chidori and make yourselves financially stable. Maybe you should also move into the same apartment," suggested Kalinin. Sousuke thought about this for a minute and then replied, "Sir, what if I don't make a good father. What if my child wants nothing to do with me?" Kalinin looked at him with sympathy. He could tell Sousuke was very nervous about being a father. He smiled at him.

"Sousuke. Everyone has nerves and cold feet when they're expecting a child. Even when she has the child, you will be scared shitless, but you learn as you go. Think of it as military training, but instead of an officer screaming at you, it's your baby. I know that you will tackle this and be a great father," said Kalinin.

"Thank you, sir. You have given me much to think about and it is greatly appreciated. I will report to you in about two weeks," said Sousuke as he walked toward the door.

"Ah, Mr. Sagara. You must promise me one thing," ordered Kalinin.

"What is that, sir?" asked Sousuke.

"I get to see the child when it is born and… I get to be Grandpa," he said with a smile on his face. Sousuke just smiled and said, "Of course…Father."

So I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know Kalinin is not his real father. I just thought it would be cute if he had a father figure to call dad. So, I go to college in 3 days and will be extremely busy with my schedule, but if I get one review, I will update ASAP. See ya!

-Gaarasgirl93


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. I am very very sorry that I have not updated in a while. Being a science major in college takes a lot of time and attention. I was going to update around January, but I forgot. Tehe. Also, I know they are pretty OCC. I'm just not very good with these characters. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic.

(Kaname is now 6 months pregnant)

Kaname's pregnancy had been progressing smoothly. Once people at school got over the initial shock of her being pregnant when she started showing at month 3, they now stopped to feel her belly and ask all these questions about the baby. She couldn't walk from one class to the next without being approached. The biggest question people asked was the gender of the baby. She did not know yet since she had only been to one OB/GYN appointment so far.

"Hey Kaname. When's your next appointment?" asked Kyoko.

"In about 2 weeks. That is when we get to see if it is a boy or girl," Kaname paused for a second to think." I'm not sure if I want to know or not. What do you think Sousuke?"

Sousuke turned and looked at Kaname. He had been talking to Kazama about the newest release of arm slaves and hadn't really paid attention to their conversation. He thought for a second before answering, a trait he had picked up during Kaname's pregnancy. He now had to watch what he said about everything.

"I'd like it to be a boy, but a girl would be fine," said Sousuke.

"Well do you have something against girls?" asked Kaname with her eyebrow raised.

Sousuke started waving his arms around to defend himself. "No a girl would be perfect. I like girls," said Sousuke.

"Good," said Kaname with a big smile on her face. Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief after dodging that bullet. Pregnant women were scary, but a pregnant Kaname was hell on earth. Kyoko was quietly giggling enjoying the sight of Sousuke on a very tight leash.

All of a sudden, Kaname grasped her stomach. She had this pained look on her face and was shutting her eyes. Sousuke immediately dove into action.

"Kaname. What's wrong?" asked Sousuke frantically.

"I don't know. My stomach just really hurts," said Kagome gritting her teeth. Sousuke gathered Kaname up into his arms and ran to the nurse's office. It was only a few seconds but it felt like hours for the two. They got to the office in record time after Sousuke broke the door down. The nurse gasped.

"Sousuke! You're going to have to pay for that you-" she stopped speaking after seeing Kaname in Sousuke's arms. She was aware of Kaname's pregnancy and was willing to help in any way that she could even though she was not really trained in that area.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"Her stomach started hurting suddenly. We don't know what is wrong m'am," said Sousuke. He may have been talking all officially and looked calm, but on the inside he was frantic and worried half to death.

"Put her on this bed here," ordered the nurse. Sousuke nodded and put her there gently. The nurse then ushered Sousuke out of the room and put a curtain around Kaname. Sousuke was very on edge and paced anxiously in the hall. The nurse felt around Kaname's stomach. When she prodded Kaname's lower abdomen, Kaname let out a shriek of pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie. This is where the pain is centered around?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, it hurts so much," said Kaname who was now panting.

"What is your pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" asked the nurse.

"20," said Kaname. The nurse knew this was serious and called for an ambulance. Meanwhile, Sousuke was still in the hall. He was ready to burst open the door again. Then, a few minutes later, the nurse came out and explained the situation to him.

"She is weak and she is having pain in her abdomen. I have called an ambulance to pick her up. You can go with her because you are the father, but while we wait, I would advise you to quickly get yours and Ms. Chidori's things from the classroom," said the nurse. Sousuke didn't need telling twice. He ran to the room and got their things, but he was stopped at the doorway.

"Sousuke. What's wrong with Kaname?" asked Kyoko.

"She is in pain, and we are going to the hospital in an ambulance. Now I must go," said Sousuke as he ran out. The rest of the class was left to wonder why Sousuke looked so uncharacteristically frantic.

When Sousuke got back to the office, Kaname was being put on the gurney.

"Sousuke!" exclaimed Kaname. She reached for him to hold her hand. "I'm so glad you came back. I thought you had left me." Kaname had tears in her eyes.

"I could never leave you," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kaname smiled and still held onto his hand. Sousuke walked with them out and into the ambulance. In the ambulance, they put an oxygen mask on Kaname's face and an IV in her arm. She was in too much pain to care about the IV. The nurse watched as they left and before they closed the doors, she made Sousuke tell her later what was wrong and how Kaname turned out. She was very concerned for the girl.

It took them about half an hour to reach the nearest hospital. By that time, Kaname was sweating profusely, but she did not seem to be in as much pain. When they got to the ER, the nurses separated Kaname from Sousuke. They needed to get Kaname in a gown and run some tests on her while Sousuke filled out the paperwork. He did what he was told, but he did it at lightning speed so he could see her as soon as possible.

Half an hour past and still no one came out to talk to Sousuke. During that time, Sousuke had called Kaname's parents to tell them the situation. They said that they would be there in an hour. Also, Kyoko had called twice to try to get something from Sousuke regarding Kaname's condition.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, a doctor came out to tell him. He led Sousuke over to two chairs, and they both sat down.

"Is Kaname okay?" demanded Sousuke. The doctor paused before smiling.

"She's going to be fine. The baby will be fine, too. She seemed to be having a lot of stress occurring before this situation. That caused the baby distress and started some Braxton Hicks contractions or false contractions. These contractions do not cause the women to go into labor. Women can have these contractions toward the end of their second trimester and into their third. Does she currently have a job anywhere?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. She works at the baby store downtown," said Sousuke.

"Well, I advise either she limit her hours or she sit down for most of her shift. It is very important that she stay away from stress and get some rest," said the doctor.

"Right,sir. I will take care of her," said Sousuke with a determined look on his face. The doctor stood up, smiled, and patted Sousuke on the shoulder.

"You can see her now if you'd like. Just have a nurse take you there," said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Sousuke.

Sousuke made his way back to Kaname. She was lying in bed looking pretty exhausted, but happy.

"Sousuke," said Kagome. She put her arms out so she could hug him. He immediately developed her into a hug. He was so happy to see her healthy again.

"Did the doctor tell you everything?" asked Kaname.

"Yes. You need to get more rest and stay away from stress," said Sousuke.

"Hah. Welcome to high school, the home and headquarters of stress," said Kaname rolling her eyes. Sousuke just laughed. He was so happy right now.

After about a half an hour, Kaname's parents popped into the room and hugged their daughter. During that time, to give them some privacy, Sousuke stepped out into the hall to call Kyoko and the school nurse. Kyoko screeched into the phone and proceeded to tell the entire class the good news while the nurse let out a breath of relief. Once everyone was informed, Sousuke walked back into the room ecstatic to see the love of his life rubbing her pregnant stomach with a goofy smile on her face.

Authors note: Again, I am very sorry to have updated this so late. I just recently have been feeling very creative. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter and yes, I did my research on this stuff. I love my research. Peace and out.

-Gaarasgirl93


End file.
